Andurs' Arkay Amulet
|faction = |type = Miscellaneous quest |QuestID = FreeformWhiterunQuest04 }} Andurs' Arkay Amulet is a quest available in . Found in the Hall of the Dead in Whiterun, Andurs asks the Dragonborn to obtain his amulet. Objectives #Recover Andurs' Amulet of Arkay #Return the amulet to Andurs Walkthrough If Andurs is spoken to, the following dialogue will be available: "Tell me, do you believe in mighty Arkay, god of life and death?" :The god of death? I know him well. "I'm glad to know that, because I need your help. You see, I've lost something precious." :The gods aren't a big part of my life. "I see. Well, perhaps you'll take pity on a humble priest who has lost something precious." :I'm not sure. Tell me about him. "Well, as I said, Arkay is the god of life and death. You'll find his temples and Halls of the Dead all across Tamriel. Priests of Arkay such as myself perform rites for the dead and sometimes console the bereaved. We also keep a constant vigil against those who practice the vile arts of necromancy. I asked the question because I was hoping you might be able to help me recover something I've lost." ::What did you lose? "My Amulet of Arkay. It's the source of my divine powers and also a sacred badge of office. I misplaced it in the catacombs. I'd look for it, but I've been hearing noises down there. I fear the dead have become... restless. Without that amulet, I'm powerless to confront them. Would you be willing to search for it?" :::I'll find your amulet. "I'll just wait here and make sure nothing foul escapes the catacombs." :::You're on your own, priest. "So be it. I'm sure Arkay will find it in his heart to forgive you... eventually." The option to ask Andurs what he lost will be available regardless of which answer is chosen to his initial question. After finding the amulet, he will have the following dialogue: "With this terrible war, I'm a bit overwhelmed. As are the catacombs." :I found your amulet. "Oh, thank Arkay. Please, take this gold for your troubles." The amulet is located in the catacombs of the Hall of the Dead in Whiterun, in the northern most room. There are two tables, each of which has a candle with a red wreath around it. Facing the north wall, the amulet is on the table on the right. It may be hard to see because it is right in front of the red wreath that it blends into. If returned, Andurs will reward the Dragonborn with 15 . Journal Bugs * If the player already has an Amulet of Arkay in their inventory, they will not be able to complete the quest. Dropping any Amulets of Arkay before starting the quest and retrieving them after completing it will allow the player to avoid this bug. es:Recupera el amuleto de Arkay de Andurs pl:Zadanie:Amulet Andursa ru:Найти амулет Аркея для Андурса Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Quests Category:Skyrim: Miscellaneous Quests